1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for creating XML files from an edited document which is edited via a specific file editing tool such as a Microsoft Word or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Extensible markup language (XML) is an internationally standard for structuring information, the XML enables information to be compatible across different platforms. XML files consist of nested elements, and each of the elements may contain content. The element or nested elements contains a start tag, a close tag, and content in between them.
Given the widespread use of XML in both private and business environments, there is a growing demand for the ability to create XML files from a Microsoft Word document. For example, when sending a patent application (a Microsoft Word document) to a patent office, there is a desirable to transmit the patent application through the Internet instead of mailing it by post. When sending the patent application to the official body by network, it is required to create the XML files from the patent application.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for creating XML files from an edited document file such as a Microsoft Word file.